Avengers: United
by CrowsOath
Summary: Nick Fury has discovered an enemy from his past. Someone that causes him to put together an Avengers team that faces impossible odds. A threat that will force this team to work together. If they can even manage that. (This story takes place in the same Alternate Universe MU 867 as my other story "X-Men: Revelation")


"New Pieces on the board"

The last Hydra Agent ran to the back of the room trying desperately to reload his weapon. All of his allies had been taken out in mere moments. It had happened within a blink of an eye. A new shipment of equipment had come in, and the next thing they knew the man jumped out of the crate. Weapons had been fired in hopes of stopping him, but he had avoided them and began dismantling them one by one. A few Hydra agents had been foolish enough to try to face the man in combat, but he had merely tossed them aside as he used his shield to block an array of bullets. Alarms drowned out the men shouting out orders, or pleading with the attacker which did them little good. He held one Hydra agent by the neck, and then tossed him across the room as he made his way to a console. Tapping at a few keys for a moment he became frustrated, and slammed the shield into the console. Sparks flew as the lights began to dim, and a door at the far side of the room opened. Shield Agents moved in as the remaining Hydra Agents realized that they had no chance with the odds so stacked against them. Some though had the notion they could still win this fight. That ended quickly as the man rushed into them, and sent them all to the floor where they remained. Moans of pain filled the darkened room as the man looked around at it all. The alarm died down as he leaned against the console in which he had taken his anger out on.

"Weren't you supposed to wait before tearing the place down?" Maria Hill asked as she walked over to U.S. Agent. Fixing the straps on his shield he merely shrugged at her as one Hydra Agent tried to get to his feet. Hill sent a kick which caught him in the gut keeping him down. "I am sure you were ordered to get into the base, and then open the doors for us. We are trying to keep these places in tact you know?"

"Got bored." Agent replied knowing how much it rubbed Hill the wrong way. She hadn't exactly warmed up to him being teamed up with her unit. For the past few months she had been assigned to dealing with a new branch of Hydra bases that had popped up across the globe.

"Besides it's not like I needed the help. Just getting the job done quickly."

"We have protocol. You're on my team here Walker. You got assigned to work for me. How I've put up with you for five months is an utter miracle." She kept her voice in a casual tone. Something she had mastered in her time with Shield. It had the effect to silence a conversation, or to make it clear who was in charge of a situation. Agent had seen her use it with incredible results since he had been sent to work for her. Something that he had never been a fan of. "Thankfully you're time here is almost at an end. You got a message back on the Hellicarrier that should send you on your next assignment." A thin smile came upon her face as she clearly was relieved to not have to work with him anymore.

"Don't look so down Hill. Maybe I'll send you a postcard from my next assignment." Agent commented turning his attention to the other Shield Agents who were rounding up the defeated Hydra Cell. A brief moment of worry came across Agent as he wondered where he would be sent to now. He had not done well at staying for one assignment for any given period of time. Something had always come up that would have him sent off within a few months. Usually someone had called him Captain America Jr. which had ended with the speaker missing a few teeth.

"Sir your Quinjet is prepped and ready to go." A Shield Agent said bringing him back to the present. Nodding he followed the Shield Agent back to the Quinjet as he sat down. Taking his mask off he leaned back in his chair as the Shield Agent handed him a datapad. "I was told to give this to you immediately when you were onboard sir. I'm to take you to your new destination." The Shield Agent didn't wait for a reply as the Quinjet rose into the night air. Looking over the datapad Agent rose an eyebrow as he noticed the sender of the message.

"What the hell does Nick Fury want with me?" He asked himself out loud.

New York City –

"You guys still want to show me a good time?" Sue Storm asked to the three men who were face first against the side of the building. Their faces were almost smashed into it as she held the force field tightly in place around them. All she had been looking for was a simple fun time at the new club she had found. It had been almost a miracle that five whole minutes had passed before someone had recognized her. Finally a good song had been played by the DJ when the three idiots had come towards her on the dance floor.

"You're that bitch science freak!" Clearly drunk they stammered around her. Silence fell on the club as people turned to see what was going on. Some people even took out their phones just to see if what they said was true. People loved any chance they could take to get any attention, and this seemed like a perfect chance for them.

"Yeah the one who quit right?" People began to talk around them as Sue tried to remain calm. It had been all over the news for two weeks now. Sue Storm member of the Fantastic Four had quit the team. The rumors had been she was tired of being told what to do by Reed Richards, and wanted to live her own life. At 23 she didn't want to be stuck living a life she had not asked for. She had even had some modeling jobs since her quitting of the team. Posters of her were sold, and that had been something Reed had not approved of. "Get tired of sleeping with the rock guy? Bet I would be a better bed buddy than him. You could sign my poster for me." Grinning he reached out to touch her as she slammed her fist into his face. He dropped to the floor within seconds as the crowd reacted. From there it had ended rather quickly. Vanishing within a blink of an eye she had left the club quickly. Stepping outside she reappeared only to be harassed by three more idiots who had caught sight of her.

"Sorry I can't hear you." She said in false sadness as she pressed the force field slightly harder on them. Within a few seconds they would pass out, and she would let them lay in the alley. A figure stood to her right as her anger rose once again. "Look turn around and keep walking buddy. All I want to do is enjoy a simple night out….." She stopped seeing the familiar face of Agent Coulson. She had met the man a few times when he had visited the Fantastic Four, or whatever they chose to call themselves now that she left.

"I wouldn't dream of ruining your night Ms. Storm," Coulson began looking at the three unfortunate men. Sighing Sue released the force field as they fell to the ground. Utter fear covered their faces as they bolted away from her as fast as their feet could carry. "Heard about what happened in the club. Already is a hit on youtube. Crazy Invisibly Bitch club fight. Already at 50,000 views." He said reading the title of the video. Crossing her arms Sue restrained herself from making a response. She could just imagine the response Reed would have when he saw the video.

"Guess I'm not the all American girl people imagined me to be." Running a hand through her long hair she made her way back to the street. She would just find a quiet place, and maybe get a few drinks. Most likely be someone to sleep with her if she chose that way to end her night. Coulson however gave a cough which caught her attention.

"That's why Director Fury sent me to find you." Casually he motioned to a car which had moved up towards them. The door opened automatically as he moved to the side to let her enter. For a moment she thought of walking away, but instead she merely shrugged and got into the car.


End file.
